


Overnight

by hootchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootchie/pseuds/hootchie
Summary: when Evan hosts a party and gets a little too drunk, he wonders what the fuck happened





	Overnight

Evan could've sworn last night was the best night he ever had.

Well, if he wasn't drunk, that is.

He woke up dizzy and hot, feeling groggy and having the urge to throw up everything in his stomach.  
That urge eventually dissipated, as he lie there, trying to find the strength to get up and get some painkillers to fight off his nasty migraine.  
He grabbed his phone that was across the bed, scrolling through his feeds to make sure he didn't post anything he'd regret and to his fortune, he did not. That took a weight off of his shoulders.  
But as he went through the pictures, he remembered the black lights that littered his living room and that got him up.  
Well, it did, until he felt how sore he was from his waist down and how tingly he felt.  
"Oh fuck." He mumbled, hurrying into the bathroom without hurting himself and getting to the mirror.  
His hair was disheveled, pointing in every way, and a litter of bruises and marks on his neck got him alarmed. He cringed slightly, not remembering a single thing from last night that would've helped other than the fact that he may have got laid with someone.  
And he was sure it wasn't with a girl.  
Evan stared down into the sink, wide-eyed.  
"What the fuck happened last night?" He asked himself once more, and nothing on his phone was helping him figure it out.  
He groaned, taking a few ibuprofens and a long drink of water and heading out to the living room.  
It was a disaster. Glasses that were half-full (or half-empty, if you may) scattered the surfaces of many shelves and even some broken glasses which he knew was gonna be a bitch to clean up.  
He quickly dialed a number into his phone, holding it up to his ear.  
"Brock?"  
"..Evan?"  
"Can you..." He faded off, feeling a bit embarrassed with having to call one of his best friends to come and help. "Can you come and help me clean up?" He asked sheepishly.  
Brock new right away, since he heard about the party Evan threw last night for some apparent reason. He sighed.  
"Yeah. I'll be over in five."  
"Thanks." And with that, Evan hung up.  
And then it hit him.  
How the fuck was he supposed to cover up these marks?  
He scrambled to a closet, grabbing a high-collar jacket and zipping it up to the highest it could get. Hopefully it didn't look too bad.  
He had know idea how he was going to explain this to his long time friend, and it was even more embarrassing that he got laid in the process.  
It was only a few minutes until Brock arrived, and Evan was already at the door to open it with an awkward smile. Brock shook his head, smiling with a roll of his eyes and entering the mess.  
\---  
"So," Brock began after the clean up and sitting on the couch, "what're you trying to hide?"  
The tips of Evan's ears began to warm up. "What do you mean?" He asked, coughing a bit.  
Brock motioned to the jacket.  
"It's 78 degree's. And you're wearing that."  
"Yeah?"  
"Spill, Ev."  
Evan groaned, his cheeks flushing.  
"I think— Well— I'm sure I got.. fucked last night." He mumbled. "Drunk, at the most. I can't remember a fucking thing, dude. And why was it with a guy?!"  
Brock chuckled, earning a surprised, and shocked, glare from Evan.  
"Shut up! Don't laugh at that!" The Canadian huffed, rubbing his face.  
"You got fucked while you were drunk, and can't remember it? Sounds pretty funny to me, especially that it was a one night stand."  
Evan huffed once more, unzipping the jacket and shrugging it off of his shoulders.  
Brock glanced at the purple marks that covered his friends neck and rolled his eyes. "It's your fault for getting as drunk as you did, you know. You have better self control than that."  
That's when Evan remembered just a bit before his mind succumbed to the sweet drinks from last night.  
~~~  
_Evan was already tipsy as it was, already having four drinks of whatever alcohol people brought to the party._  
_Their were a bunch of people, inside and outside of the house, and the bass of the music pumped lowly in Evan's chest._  
_A guy bumped into him, causing him to spill his drink onto his clothes._  
_Immediate apologies were thrown at him, and before his drunken mind could keep up with him, the guy was dragging him to the bathroom to help him get cleaned up._  
_Evan was dazed, feeling oddly warm and sensitive as he let the taller male do what he needed to do._  
_"I'm so sorry— I didn't mean for that to happen." The taller rambled, and all Evan did was nod at the apology._  
_He stumbled as he pushed himself away from the wall, and the guy immediately caught him, which caused a deeper flush of red to cover Evan's cheeks. That's when things became blurry._  
_A feeling overcame him, and before he could comprehend, his lips were against the taller males._  
_Hands began roaming, clothes were torn off and whatever happened after was history._  
~~~  
"-van. Evaaan? You there, buddy?"  
Evan jumped, his head snapping towards his friend.  
"U-uh- Yeah?" He answered, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks from what he remembered from last night.  
"Just letting you know that I'm gonna go- I gotta go take care of Brian and whatever he's blowing up my phone for."  
Evan snickered distractedly before replying with, "okay, dad."  
Brock lightly slapped him on the shoulder before heading to the door. "Try not to let this happen again."  
Evan gave him a sheepish nod, rolling his eyes before the door shut.  
He was succumbed to his own thoughts once more. His mind wandered back to what occurred at the party and he honestly felt a bit mixed on his feelings.  
He ventured back to his room, having a feeling that the events happened there.  
. . .  
After a bit of searching, Evan found a small piece of crumbled paper under his pillows. His cheeks grew warm as he straightened out the paper, wondering if it was from the guy he experienced his drunkened one night stand with.  
He read the paper in which the writing was hastily written in pen, and caught the little heart that was drawn in the corner.  
It was definitely him.

____________________________  
id love to see you again @ 7  
xxx-xxxx  
\- Tyler ♡  
____________________________

Evan doesn't even know who this guy is, or who he looks like, but his heart leaped into his throat at that.  
He never felt like this around his past relationships.  
He immediately added the number to his phone and hoped that this was the write number.

_( Tyler? >_

**< Who's this? )**

Evan bit his lip before just typing out what came to his head. His heart raced.

_( the guy you most likely fucked last night. I'm Evan >_

**< So... a date at 7? )**

Evan smiled, despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> my own 1000ish word challenge since i don't write much xD  
> I was also harrased by a moth as i wrote this


End file.
